willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Trains at New York
Blaze trains at an empty and sandy New York field. The field was formerly used as a Willy's Cup track from 1949 to 1958 before being replaced by Revdona International Speedway in 1959. Transcript Xbox 360: Welcome racers to the New York City Racing Field, historical for today's test of speed! Our finish line will be the abandoned appear in the distance. Blaze: Alright, quicker than quick, faster than fast, I am Blazing Speed. GameCube (in his racecar): That is great self-motivation! Did you come up with that? Blaze: Yeah, I did! McQueen inspired me to make this quote. Xbox 360: Blaze, start your engine! (Blaze revs his engine.) Jewel: Hijole! PlayStation 2: Great idea, Xbox 360. Now Blaze will never race again. Xbox 360: Okay! Ready, set, GO GO GO! (waves the green flag) (Blaze races to the finish line) Blaze: Wow, that felt very good! But GameCube, what was my speed? GameCube: I don't know, 'cause I can only track you on the treadmill. Blaze: No treadmills. GameCube: Oh, what about Sunset? Sunset (electronic assistant based on Sunset Shimmer): Sunset here. Blaze: Who's Sunset? GameCube: She's my electronic personal assistant, you know like on your phone! You do have a phone, don't you? Blaze: No! Racecars don't have phones, cube! GameCube: Sunset, track Blaze's speed and report it. Sunset: Tracking. GameCube: I'll stay as close as I can. Your special suit will transmit your speeds to Sunset. Now let me fire the engine of my car. (starts the engine of his car) Blaze: Fine whatever. I'm quicker than quick, faster than fast, I am Blazing Speed. Come on, Xbox 360. Xbox 360: Ready, set, GO! (waves the green flag) (Blaze races off.) Sunset: 46 miles per hour 53 miles... (beeps) Out of range. Out of range. Out of range. GameCube: Uhh... that's strange. I didn't race off. Blaze: On sands, you gotta ease into your start or your car's tires can grab, okay? GameCube: Okay. Blaze: You do work with other drivers don't you? GameCube: Yeah, but never outside. Blaze: All right let's go again! Xbox 360: Go! Sunset: 54 miles per hour. GameCube: Here you go, bud! Sunset: 75 miles per hour (beeps) Out of range. Out of range. Out of range. GameCube: I think my car got stuck. Blaze: (groans) Let's try again. Xbox 360: Go! GameCube: Oh no. Sorry, Blaze! Xbox 360: Go! (GameCube's car spins into the water and the car sinks ) GameCube: (coughs underwater) Xbox 360: Go! (GameCube's car sinks in quicksand.) GameCube: The beach is eating me! Tom Cruise, use your witchcraft to get me out of here! Blaze: Alright cube, pick a line on the compacted sand. You gotta have traction or you're gonna spin out of control. Let's do this thing again! Xbox 360: Go, go, go! Sunset: 134 miles (beeps) Out of range. Out of range. Out of range. Blaze: Now what! GameCube: I almost killed Krusty the Krab. (Herbert the Bear appears) GameCube: This is gonna hurt, that's for sure. Blaze: UGH! You gotta be kidding me! GameCube: What!? It was cute! (2 hours later) Blaze: Alright, one last chance! We will try this before we get started. Now, you're gonna pick on slow to let your car's tires grab. GameCube: Yes! Blaze: And pick a straight line on hard sands so your car doesn't spin. And all the crabbies have gone "night-night". GameCube: Thanks, my hero Blaze! Blaze: Alright, let's go one final time before I give up! Xbox 360 (tired): Go. (Blaze races off) Sunset: 150 miles per hour. 175 miles per hour. 196 miles per hour. GameCube: Right, you finally made it! Congratulations, bud! Blaze: How did I do? GameCube: I have good news and bad news! The good news is you topped out at 198 mph. Blaze: 198. That's it! GameCube: The bad news is you're still slower than Nyan Storm. Blaze: WHAT!? I wasted my whole day! And I wouldn't say that it did feel great to be out here doing real racing! This ain't real racing! We are on a sand field! All you do is go straight. How am I gonna get faster if I don't-(sees the sign) Fillydephia? Yes! Fillydelphia! (comes to GameCube) Guys, guys, guys! I have some very good news! We're going to Fillydeplhia to race real racers! GameCube: Alright! Fillydelphia here we come! Yee-haw!